Three Yuletide Drabbles
by AmericanPi
Summary: Three holiday-themed drabbles in which Brendan is a Steven Stone fanboy, Nate is really shy around Yancy, and Dawn is worried about Gary Oak.
1. Famous

**A/N: I wrote these three drabbles for Mizz Nikki for the Second Annual Serebii Yuletide. Like everything I've written, these drabbles will eventually be rewritten during my Rewrite Months (Februaries).**

* * *

"I still can't believe I did it," Brendan breathed as he placed his last Poke Ball into his bag. He and his Pokemon had just been recorded into the Hall of Fame, and Brendan was feelings many things at once - exhilaration, anticipation, and relief, among others. He looked up and met the warm gaze of the only other person in the room - Steven Stone, son of the President of the Devon Corporation and, up until a few minutes ago, the Champion of the Hoenn League.

"Well done, Brendan," Steven said, smiling. "I knew from when I first met you that you were something special. And now you've proven it to me, in a spectacular battle that I'll never forget."

"Th-thanks, Steven," Brendan stammered, looking down, his face feeling hot. Ever since Brendan was a young boy, he had had a massive crush on the amazingly skilled, friendly, and famous Steven Stone. Meeting and getting closer to Steven during the course of his journey was a dream come true for Brendan. He had hoped to prove himself to his idol for so long. And now he'd finally done it.

"The reporters are probably dying to interview you," Steven stated, "since you're the new Hoenn Champion as well as the Trainer who saved the Hoenn region." He looked at Brendan with concern. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

This question took Brendan by surprise. "Of course I can!" he exclaimed. "I'm so happy that I'm famous now - aren't you?"

Steven sighed. "I can't be prouder of you - I really can't. But fame isn't for everyone," he warned. "Personally I find that it gets tiring after a while. To be honest, at this point I'd sacrifice my fame for a peaceful life of traveling the world and collecting rare stones."

"Oh," Brendan said softly, disappointed. "Will we still be able to call and see each other?" The words tumbled out quickly from Brendan's mouth. "S-sorry. What I meant to say was…" He trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Brendan," Steven said gently, gazing sadly into the young Trainer's eyes, "let's wait a couple of years, okay? Enjoy being famous, and until then, let's be friends. And of course we can call each other."

"Oh," Brendan said, disappointed but not surprised. He looked down. "How did you know? You know, know that I had a huge fanboy crush on you?"

Steven beckoned with his finger. "Follow me. Let's walk while we talk."

Brendan nodded and followed Steven towards a door at the side of the room.

"Brendan," Steven said, "when I first met you, I noticed how nervous you were when you talked to me. At first I thought you were just shy, but as I got to know you better I realized how much you look up to me." He and Brendan reached the door, and Steven opened it, revealing a luxurious, snow-covered garden. They stepped outside into the weak winter sun. "I've known for quite a while now, but I decided not to bring it up to you because… you're a smart kid. I'm pretty sure you know."

"I understand," Brendan said. "Well… I'm glad I can still call you." He stretched his arms above his head. "Where are we going, by the way?"

Steven smiled at Brendan. _What a handsome smile_ , Brendan thought dreamily.

"We're going to the front room of the Pokemon League for our press conference," Steven told Brendan. "Are you ready for your first taste of stardom?"

"Ready's my middle name," Brendan said confidently as he and Steven reached a side door to the Pokemon League building.

"That's wonderful," Steven said warmly, smiling. Then he bent down, took Brendan's face in his hands, and kissed the young Trainer lightly on the forehead.

-END-


	2. Snowed In

"Oh dear," Yancy murmured as she looked out of the frosty window. "Nate, what will I do now? I can't possibly fly home in this weather. My poor Togekiss's wings will freeze!"

Nate joined his friend at the window. "Wow, that's a pretty big blizzard," he commented. "You shouldn't fly home in that. I don't want you to get sick or lost."

Yancy nodded. "Well, I'm afraid I'm stuck here for Christmas Day," she sighed. She quickly added, "N-n-not that I don't like you and your house, Nate! I was just afraid that your family would object to me staying here… should I find somewhere else to stay?"

"Yancy, please don't even think about going back out into that blizzard," Nate said earnestly, turning to her and meeting her eyes. Yancy blushed slightly and looked down, and Nate felt himself smile.

"Oh, Nate, you're too kind," Yancy said, leaving the window and sitting on one of the couches in Nate's living room. She took out her Xtransceiver. "Would you mind if I called my family and let them know where I am? I wouldn't want them to worry.

"Not at all," Nate said. "I'll let my parents know that you're staying here."

Yancy nodded and began punching in some numbers while Nate walked to the kitchen, where his mother and father were preparing the Christmas dinner.

"Mom, Dad, there's a pretty nasty blizzard outside," he said.

"So Yancy's staying with us until it clears?" Nate's father asked, closing the oven door.

Nate nodded. Quickly he added, "She can't possibly go out in that snow."

"Dear, we wouldn't think of not letting your friend stay here!" Nate's mother exclaimed, drying her hands. "She's such a sweet girl, and we know you care for her - a lot."

"She seems to fancy you quite a bit, too," Nate's father remarked. "What's stopping you from telling her how you feel? Your shyness, right? Come on, son, you're a champion. You can do this."

"Dad!" Nate exclaimed, his face feeling warm. "Yancy's _right in the living room_. She can hear you."

"Don't put too much pressure on our son, dear," Nate's mother chided gently as she began to cut some vegetables. "I'm sure he'll tell her when the time is right." She paused for a while and smiled at her son. "By the way, Nate, learning that someone you love loves you back is a wonderful feeling. Just thought I'd let you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nate said. "Do you guys need my help?"

"No thanks - go ahead and keep our guest company while we work," Nate's father said.

Nate nodded and walked back to his living room, where Yancy was sitting on the couch and putting away her Xtransceiver.

"Hey, Yancy," Nate said, flopping down onto the couch next to her. "Thanks again for that video game."

"You're welcome," Yancy chirped. She took a deep breath, as if she was preparing for something. "And, uh, speaking of presents, I have, uh, another one for you, but I'm not sure you'll like it, tee hee!"

Nate raised his eyebrows. "No way, I have another present for you too! And… I'm also not sure you'll like it."

"You go first, Nate," Yancy giggled. "I do like surprises."

Nate blushed furiously and locked eyes with the lovely girl in front of him. "I… I love you, Yancy," he said softly, smiling. He looked down, his heart racing. "That's it. That's the gift. I know, it's lame, but-"

"Oh, Nate…" Yancy murmured. She touched Nate's face gently with her hand and smiled. "That is just what I was going to tell you. I love you too."

-END-


	3. I'll Be There

"Gary, honey, it's all right," Dawn said, trying to hide her disappointment. She was sitting in front of the video phone in her house and having a video call with her boyfriend, a Pokemon Researcher named Gary Oak. "You can stay in Kanto to finish your project. I know how much your research means to you."

"And spend Christmas away from my lovely girlfriend? No thanks," Gary said, smiling. "I just said that the project _might_ not be finished by Christmas Day. But if I hurry, I can finish the project _and_ make it to Sinnoh by Christmas."

"Can you really try?" Dawn asked, her heart warmed by Gary's words. "I'd come to Kanto if I could, but my mom's sick and I can't leave her alone here."

"I would never ask you to," Gary said firmly. "Dawn, I wouldn't just _try_ to make it to Sinnoh. I'll _be_ there, I promise."

"Oh, Gary, you're so sweet," Dawn said, smiling. "Well, good luck with your research. I love you."

"I love you too," Gary said warmly. He sighed. "I'd better get back to work. See you later."

"See ya," Dawn said, ending the call.

* * *

"A sudden and unexpected storm has hit the airspace between Kanto and Sinnoh," the weatherman on Dawn's television announced. "All flights between the two regions are to be delayed until the storm clears up."

"Oh, no. Gary," Dawn murmured to herself as the weatherman continued to talk. She half-listened to him and took out her Poketch to text her boyfriend, letting him know that she understood his situation.

An hour passed uneventfully, and Gary didn't reply.

 _Maybe he's on the plane already_ , Dawn thought as she made some hot tea for her mother. _But that would mean he got caught in the storm…_

Dawn found herself worrying about her boyfriend and pushed those thoughts away. In her twenty-one years of life, Dawn's personal motto, "No need to worry", always served her well. No, there was no need to worry about Gary. He was a strong Trainer, and he always had his trusty Pokemon by his side. It was a shame, though, that Gary probably wouldn't be able to make it to Sinnoh by the end of the day.

 _Oh well. Stuff happens_ , Dawn thought as she began to carry a tray of tea upstairs to her ailing mother. _Even if Gary can't get here, I can still celebrate Christmas Day with my mother and friends_. Dawn smiled, reminding herself to invite Zoey, Kenny, and her other friends over as soon as she could.

* * *

Dawn waved goodbye as her last friend departed. It was past eleven, and the fun, uplifting party was over. Even Dawn's mother had joined in on some of the fun, and Johanna's illness had melted away in front of the friendly, caring guests.

As Dawn and her mother were cleaning up, the doorbell rang. Dawn's heart skipped a beat, and her first thought was that Gary Oak had indeed made it to Sinnoh.

Without thinking much, Dawn flung open the door. She smiled broadly when she saw her boyfriend standing outside, tired-looking but happy.

"It's 11:45 PM on Christmas Day," Gary said, smiling. "See? I told you I'd make it to Sinnoh by Christmas. Uh… I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. It _is_ quite late."

Dawn laughed and gave her boyfriend a big hug. "You missed the party, but other than that you're not interrupting at all," she said warmly. "Thank you, Gary. Thank you so much for managing to be here. This is the best Christmas present ever."

-END-


End file.
